AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA
by Alondra
Summary: Quizás esta sea la última noche que pasen juntos... ALERTA LEMON!


Amor en Tiempos de Guerra

_**por **__**Alondra**_

Advertencia : Esta historia contiene material del tipo LEMON, es decir, con escenas de sexo fuerte incluídas en ella, así que no es recomendable leerla a menos que seas mayor de 18 años. Por favor, los menores de edad abstenerse de leerla y salgan inmediatamente.... conste que se los estoy advirtiendo...

Nos encontramos en el noveno día desde que el bioandroide Cell anunció su Cell Game y el mundo temblaba por lo de mañana . Durante todo este tiempo, nuestros amigos han estado preparándose fuertemente para este gran combate en donde se decidirá el destino de la tierra. La mayoría de ellos se encuentran en el Templo de Kamisama, a excepción de Goku que estaba muy ocupado buscando las esferas del dragón. Su notoria tranquilidad... era algo muy extraño para todos.

Mientras tanto en la tierra, para ser más exacto, en la Capsule Corp., Bulma continuaba con la reparación del Androide #16 que había sido tremendamente dañado durante la pelea con Cell al tratar de proteger a la #18, pero que finalmente fue absorvida por el mounstro. Ella se paseaba de un lado a otro del laboratorio totalmente absorta en su trabajo, como si ella misma fuera un robot... sus ojos estaban en otro lugar al igual que su mente... trataba de olvidar todo lo que había pasado días atrás. Para ella esto parecía una locura, los androides, su hijo que vino del futuro, el terrible Cell.... esto era como una película de terror y una pesadilla de la que quisiera escapar.

Pero eso no era todo lo que la mortificaba... recordaba cuando fue atacada por el maldito Dr. Guero cuando viajaba en su nave y cómo se salvó de la muerte gracias al chico del futuro que en esos momento ella no se imaginaba que era su hijo. Por el susto del momento, ella no se percató ni le dio importancia de que Vegeta no hubiera hecho nada para ayudarlos... esa idea le carcomía la cabeza... ¿qué hubiera sido de ella y su bebé si Mirai Trunks no los salvaba?... ¿por qué Vegeta no los ayudó?... lo único que le dijo... mas bien, le exigió... fue la ubicación del laboratorio del malvado científico... nada más y se marchó sin decir nada... seguido por Mirai que parecía muy molesto en ese momento...

Ella sabía como era Vegeta, a él no le gusta expresar sus sentimientos en público... pero eso no era excusa para no haberlos ayudado... ¿realmente tendría sentimientos o no le importa para nada su familia?... esa idea se iba haciendo cada vez más grande en su mente y la atormentaba a cada momento. Sentía que ya no podía más, pero trataba de mantener la concentración en su trabajo con el #16. Trunks bebé estaba justo a ella en una cuna y dormía plácidamente. Bulma se le acercó y acarició su cabecita suavemente...

"Hijo mío" -- murmuraba -- "Al verte... me parece mentira que cuando seas grande serás como Mirai... fuerte, noble y valiente...además de muy guapo... pienso que tanto tú como él de todas maneras tendrán otra cosa en común" -- luego dio un largo suspiro derramando gruesas lágrimas --"que a ambos les faltará un padre... no quisiera pensar así, pero hasta ahora eso parece... me duele mucho por tí... y también por mí..."-- Y sin poder contenerse lloró amargamente por todo esto que les sucedía...

El #16 se encontraba sentado en una silla metálica especializada con muchos aparatos a su alrededor. Su cabeza ya estaba casi terminada y sólo faltaban algunos detalles para que estuviera funcional. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero consciente de todo a su alrededor. Al escuchar los sollozos de la mujer, la miró y dijo:

"Tú estás triste..." -- preguntó despacio sin moverse -- "Algo te duele mucho... puedo saberlo..."

"¿Qué?" -- respondió Bulma secándose las lágrimas -- "Nn..no...no me pasa nada... es sólo que tengo mucho trabajo y estoy preocupada por no poder terminarte a tiempo para la batalla de mañana..."

El #16 la miró tranquilamente tratando de adivinar lo que le pasaba a su nueva amiga y dijo:

"Quizás no sea un ser humano completo... ni siquiera tengo base humana... pero conozco las emociones humanas... lo digo por mi gran amor que siento hacia los animales y la naturaleza... algo te pasa, amiga humana... quizás yo no sea la persona indicada para decirte o aconsejarte algo... pero a veces desahogarte con un amigo que te sepa escuchar ayuda mucho... si me consideras amigo tuyo..."

Bulma lo miró sorprendida, pero en las palabras del androide encontró algo de razón y sentido, así que sentándose le contó todo lo que le atormentaba y deprimía... todo lo que había pasado antes de que ellos aparecieran hasta el momento presente. La mujer terminó muy cansada, pero a la vez aliviada de haber soltado todo eso que tenía amontonado en su corazón... pero como dijo el androide, ella hubiera preferido que otra persona la escuchara y consolara... pero en esos momentos, eso era una idea imposible e improbable... o al menos eso creía...

Vegeta surcaba el oscuro y estrellado cielo desde el templo de Kamisama. Acababa de salir del cuarto del espíritu y tiempo en donde había entrenado durante más o menos 20 horas, que sería menos de un año en tiempo real. Su fuerza había aumentado, pero no tanto como el hubiera querido. Ahora que había salido era el turno de Mirai Trunks para entrenar en el cuarto.... el chico había mejorado mucho y su poder era casi tan fuerte como el de él... aunque Vegeta no había presenciado la batalla entre Cell y su hijo, porque al estar inconsciente no pudo enterarse de la verdadera fuerza de Mirai Trunks. Vegeta iba con dirección a la Capsule Corp., su cabeza se encontraba llena de ideas y también quería descansar un poco para el día de mañana.

Al llegar encontró el lugar a oscuras, así que entró por una de las ventanas como era su costumbre y se dirigió primero a la cocina con la intención de comer algo. Pero al abrir la nevera, escuchó pasos no muy lejos de donde estaba y a travéz de la puerta vio a Bulma llendo al laboratorio con unas cosas en sus manos. Vegeta dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se asomó a la puerta del laboratorio y allí observó que su mujer que le estaba dando los últimos toques al #16 que ya estaba casi totalmente arreglado. Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, le dijo:

"No deberías perder tu tiempo con ese pedazo de basura, mujer." -- dijo con su típica sonrisa -- "No sé por que te has molestado en repararlo cuando eso no servirá de nada"

Bulma se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de Vegeta que al asustarla, hicieron que se cortara con un fino desarmador de punta que tenía en sus manos, pero a pesar de eso, contuvo el dolor... y... en lugar de decirle algo, no volteó a verle y endureciendo la mirada pasó delante del androide que seguía sentado con los ojos cerrados con dirección a la cuna de su bebé, cargándolo para luego salir del recinto sin voltear a ver a Vegeta y se perdió el la oscuridad del pasillo.

Vegeta se sorprendió por su comportamiento y frunciendo el ceño se dijo a sí mismo :

"¿Y ahora qué le sucederá a esta humana idiota?... Se va sin decirme nada como si fuera el perro y actúa ignorándome... ¡¡La verdad que cada vez entiendo menos a los humanos...!!"

"Actúa así por tu culpa ..." -- dijo el androide sin abrir los ojos que lo hizo ponerse en guardia a Vegeta, que furioso le reclamó:

"¡¡¿¿Qué dijiste, chatarra ambulante??!!... ¡¡Habla ahora mismo si no quieres que de reduzca a únicamente cables y alambres!!!" -- dijo amenazándolo.

El #16 sin inmutarse continuó tranquilamente :

"Ella se siente triste y sola..." -- dijo pausando -- "Tiene mucho dolor en su corazón y se siente atrapada en sí misma.... llora mucho..."

"¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, insecto?" -- dijo sin creérselo -- "Si sólo eres una chatarra inservible..." -- dijo dándole la espalda.

"Tal vez sea una chatarra inservible como tu dices, saiyajin.... Pero puedo saber cuando alguien está alegre o triste. A esta humana le duele mucho tu indiferencia con ella y con el pequeño bebé... tu falta de interés en su persona.... dice que no te importan para nada....¿es eso verdad?"

"¡¡Eso a tí no te importa!!" -- le dijo furioso, golpeando una mesa cercana y rompiéndola en el proceso -- "¿¿Quién te crees que eres, lata oxidada... un psiquiatra acaso??... ¡¡Mejor me voy antes que me enfade de verdad y termine destruyéndote aquí mismo!!"

Y diciendo esto salió de la sala dejando solo al #16 que se le quedó mirando y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Vegeta se detuvo en la oscuridad en medio de la sala, totalmente exasperado y trataba de calmarse mientras murmuraba: "¡¡Maldito robot!!...¡¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme así?!. Luego se sentó en un sillón y le vino a la mente lo que el androide le dijo:

_"Ella se siente triste y sola... Tiene mucho dolor en su corazón....se siente atrapada en sí misma.... llora mucho..."_

Vegeta comenzó a pensar en eso : "¿Por qué Bulma hablaría de estas cosas con un robot?... a menos que no hubiera nadie quien la escuchara... ¿y por qué de este tema precisamente?...¿acaso sería verdad?...¡Bah!...eso no tiene por qué importarme...soy un guerrero... pero si no me importara... ¿por qué no puedo quitarme esta idea de la cabeza?"

El saiya sintió un gran deseo de buscar a su esposa para encontrar respuestas a esos pensamientos... vaciló mucho hasta que por fin se decidió. Subió por las escaleras y escuchó un sonido a través del corredor que parecía una succión de algo. El ruido provenía del cuarto del niño en donde Bulma se encontraba con él. Ella estaba vestida con un camisón de dormir semiabierto, con los pechos descubiertos para darle de lactar a Trunks, antes de depositarlo en su cuna para que durmiera... no se había percatado de la presencia de Vegeta, quién... a pesar de que el cuarto estaba en penumbras, podía ver la escena claramente. La observaba en silencio... ella estaba sentada en una silla y parecía abstraída del mundo perdida en sus pensamientos. De pronto notó que algunas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de ella y abrazándose al cuerpo de su hijo... dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. Vegeta estaba confundido y decidió hablar:

"¿Qué te pasa, mujer?" -- dijo con su tono de voz normal -- "¿Por qué me ignoraste así?"

Bulma se asustó al escucharle de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos, pero unos instantes después, frunció el ceño y mirándolo le dijo:

"¿Acaso te importaría saber la razón?... no lo creo proviniendo de tí." -- terminando de decirlo se incorporó de la silla, separando a Trunks de su pecho, que gimoteó quejándose por haber interrumpido bruscamente su comida.

"¡¡Claro que no!!" -- dijo molesto -- "Pero me extraña tu comportamiento.... tú no eres así..."

"¡Ja!... no te creo... ¡A ti te da igual lo que me pase o no me pase!" -- dijo la mujer dejando a su bebé en la cuna y volteándose a verle mientras cerraba su bata sobre su pecho desnudo -- "Como si me conocieras un poco...como si conocieras mis sentimientos....¡¡Tú no sabes que es lo que estoy sintiendo y no te atrevas a decirme que lo sabes todo porque no es cierto!!!"

Bulma se puso en frente del saiya, apretando los puños y con una mirada de odio... más que de odio, de recentimiento hacia Vegeta que la miraba confundido por todo lo que había escuchado. Parecían que esos ojos azules le decían todo su sufrimiento y fueron llenándose de lágrimas que comenzaron a derramarse delante suyo. Él no podía decir nada y para su sorpresa , Bulma pasó al lado suyo, soltando el llanto mientras lo empujaba y se fue corriendo con rumbo a su habitación.

Vegeta se la quedó mirando, estuperfacto... tal parece que lo que le dijo el androide era verdad... estaba sufriendo por culpa suya. Pero él no quería admitirlo y luego de un rato de quedarse parado solo en la habitación... por un impulso extraño se acercó a la cuna de su hijo. Se le quedó mirando... realmente se parecía mucho a él y de grande se le parecería aún más, tomando como ejemplo a Mirai Trunks... el cual si tuviera el cabello y los ojos oscuros, sería como su hermano gemelo. El pequeño se percató de que lo observaban y abriendo sus ojitos, se encontró con la dura mirada de su padre. Lo miró curioso e inconscientemente le frunció el ceño... como si recordara todo lo que le dijo su mamá anteriormente. Vegeta le dijo en voz baja, pero con un tono de voz suave:

"¿Así que tú también crees que la culpa es mía, no niño?" -- le dijo cruzando los brazos -- "No sé que te habrá dicho de mí tu madre, pero voy a arreglar eso con ella..."

De pronto, algo captó su atención en las cobijas de Trunks. Aguzando la mirada pudo ver que eran manchas oscuras... como si fueran sangre. Las tocó y al ver su guante mancharse de rojo, confirmó su sospecha. Primero pensó que eran del niño, pero pronto lo descartó porque si no ya estaría llorando. Tal vez serían de otra persona.... pronto recordó que cuando estaba en el laboratorio, vio que Bulma sostenía fuertemente su mano... como si estuviera herida...

Miró al niño un rato más, para luego marcharse con rumbo al cuarto contiguo. La puerta estaba junta y al acercarse escuchó sollozos audibles. Al entrar, encontró a Bulma desahogándose en la cama.... ella lloraba con desesperación, pero al escuchar la puerta cerrándose, rápidamente se incorporó y vió con amargura que Vegeta la observaba sin decir nada. Secándose las lágrimas, se puso de pie y le increpó:

"¡¡¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?!!...¡¡VETE!!" -- le dijo furiosa.

"La puerta estaba entreabierta..." -- dijo calmadamente.

"¡¡Debí haberle puesto cerrojo a la puerta de saber que ibas a venir!!" -- volvió a gritarle.

"La puerta hubiera terminado rota de todas maneras... si hacías eso." -- respondió.

Bulma lo miró con rabia y le dio bruscamente la espalda. El saiya le dijo:

"¿Ahora sí me dejarás hablar, mujer?" -- preguntó sorprendiendo a Bulma, que jamás esperó escuchar a Vegeta pedirle permiso a alguien. Al observar su silencio, continuó:

"Realmente no comprendo tu actitud y ni debería importarme como tú dices... ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí, sólo que me sorprende que hayas escogido a una máquina inservible como psicólogo y que por él me haya enterado de lo que te pasa." -- dijo la parte final en son de burla.

"Piensa lo que quieras..." -- dijo mirándolo -- "Al menos él sabe escuchar, no como OTROS."

"¡Y ahora lo defiendes!...¡eso sí que me da risa!" -- le dijo -- "Tal parece que no tienes idea de como está la situación..."

"¡¡Claro que la conozco!!...¡¡Mañana todos se enfrentarán con ese androide loco y a causa de eso tú has perdido totalmente la cabeza!!" -- gritó molesta.

"Eres una tonta...¡¡y no hables por hablar!!.. -- luego caminando hacia la ventana dijo frunciendo el ceño -- "Quizás mañana moriremos todos en ese combate..."

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Bulma por la seriedad con la que Vegeta las dijo, pero manteniéndose firme continuó:

"Tú estás fuera de tí desde que aparecieron los androides... comenzando con el Dr. Guero..."

"¿A qué te refieres?" -- preguntó con dureza. -- "¿Por qué te refieres específicamente a esa chatarra?"

"¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?" -- dijo sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos -- "Ese androide casi nos mata a mi bebé y a mí cuando nos atacó.... y tú no hiciste absolutamente nada para ayudarnos..."

Vegeta comenzó a recordar ese episodio días atrás, de como el Dr. Guero les disparó y después huyó aprovechando la confusión generada. Recordó cuando Trunks lo detuvo y le dijo lo mismo... pero él lo ignoró. Ahora las ideas comenzaron a ordenarse en su mente... eso era lo que la mortificaba... pero le extrañó que estuviera tan molesta ahora, porque en ese momento ella no le dio ninguna importancia...

"¿Así que era por eso?" -- dijo entendiendo -- "¡¡Pero tú tuviste la culpa, mujer!!... en un principio nunca debiste de ir a ese lugar.... ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?!... claro... ¡¡Meterte en problemas como de costumbre...!!"

Bulma lo miró fijamente, por un lado sentía rabia por lo que le había dicho... pero por el otro Vegeta tenía razón... lo mismo le había dicho Yajirobe cuando ella insistió en ir al lugar de la pelea. De acuerdo... ella tenía parte de la culpa, pero eso no era excusa para dejarlos morir...

"Ni siquiera te preocupaste un poco por nosotros, Vegeta... tuvo que ser Mirai Trunks quien nos salvara..." -- dijo con la voz quebrándole en su garganta y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho -- "Ni siquiera te importó en lo más mínimo... sólo querías destruír al androide... nada más... y los demás al diablo... ¿no?"

"Tú no sabes pensar con lógica..." -- dijo molesto y luego irónico -- "De no haber sido por tu "brillante aparición", hace rato que hubieramos destruído a ese androide... o científico... o lo que sea y nos hubiéramos evitado tantos problemas, como lo que va a suceder mañana... ¡¡y no te atrevas a hablarme de culpa, porque yo puedo decirte muchas cosas al respecto!!"

Bulma calló y lloró en silencio... realmente él seguía siendo un hombre frío y sin sentimientos. Vegeta se percató de su llanto y continuó:

"Pero ya no vale la pena lamentarse por cosas pasadas.... lo hecho, hecho está y nada puede cambiarse. Lo positivo de esto fue que pude superar el nivel de super saiyajin al entrenar en esa extraña habitación para pelear contra los androides... después de todo... tu aparición tuvo algo de positivo."

Bulma se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras... era como si él le estuviera dando las gracias por lo que pasó a su manera... ¿realmente lo diría en serio?... eso trajo abajo todo lo malo que se estaba formando en su cabeza con respecto a Vegeta, que continuó hablando mientras caminaba a su alrededor:

"Nadie sabe lo que pasará mañana... ni yo mismo lo sé... sólo que debemos pelear. A mí no me importa que mueran muchos humanos.... pero no me quedaría tranquilo si no lograra vencer a Cell..."

"Ese comentario no me extraña proveniendo de tí..." -- dijo Bulma dándole la espalda. De pronto se estremeció al sentir enguantadas manos en sus hombros y luego una voz profunda:

"Puede que mañana pierda la vida ... y puede que también este niño crezca sin un padre a su lado... al igual que el otro muchacho. Pero... trataré de que eso no suceda."

Terminando de decirlo comenzó a mover sus manos, masajeando los brazos y hombros de Bulma, que sentía un repentino escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo de repente, y con voz temblorosa dijo:

"Y... ¿q... qué hay de mí?... ¿no vas a decirme nada?" -- Bulma sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente a medida que las manos de Vegeta recorrían sus brazos desnudos.

"Yo no soy muy afecto a expresar mis emociones delante de los demás... y tú lo sabes... pero, si te hice daño de alguna manera... no fue intencional."

"No sé si creer en tus palabras..." -- dijo tratando de mantener la compostura.

"Puedes pensar lo que quieras... quizás mañana ya no regrese contigo y recordarás mis palabras." -- dijo con su típica sonrisa.

"Vegeta....yo..." -- dijo con voz temblorosa -- "Tengo miedo... no quiero que nadie muera mañana.... yo... no quiero que tú mueras...n..no...podría soportarlo..."

"Mujer tonta..." -- dijo acercándola a él con un leve tirón de sus manos -- "Yo no soy tan fácil de matar... y no dejaré que un asqueroso androide me mate..."

Bulma sintió que su piel estaba muy caliente de repente al sentir la respiración de Vegeta cerca de su oído y luego se estremeció a sentir sus labios rozar su lóbulo suavemente...

"Ahora... quisiera pedirte que me dejes recordarte esta noche, si es que mañana sucediese algo y nunca más te vuelva a ver..." -- dijo el saiya con un tono de voz distinto y profundo.

Ella se quedó muda ante su comentario y se dió vuelta para verlo. Los ojos angulares del saiya la miraban fijamente con su expresión de siempre, pero tenía un aire diferente... como si quisieran decir más cosas, sus facciones... duras y a la vez finas... hacían que se viera muy atractivo a los ojos de cualquier mujer...

Él la miró, pero centró su atención en su mano derecha, que como sospechaba, aún estaba manchada de sangre seca. Suavemente, Vegeta tomó la mano de la mujer y le preguntó:

"¿Qué te pasó?" -- dijo sosteniendo la mano ensangrentada suavemente entre las suyas.

"No te preocupes... no es nada... sólo me corté con un instrumento en el laboratorio." -- dijo tratando de quitar su mano de las del saiya.

Él la miró y acercando la mano de Bulma a su boca, lamió la sangre suavemente como para no causarle daño ni dolor. Ella se estremeció y se puso algo nerviosa por lo que él estaba haciendo.

"Es una herida pequeña... pero la sangre es abundante..." -- dijo Vegeta mirándola y sin soltarla la tiró suavemente hacia su pecho -- "Si no la limpio se puede infectar..."

Bulma sintió como sus brazos la rodeaban y sus manos la acariciaban, primero por su espalda, sus brazos, los lados de su cuerpo, sus caderas... todo suavemente... guiándose con la suave tela de la bata que llevaba. Luego sintió que los labios de Vegeta encontraban su cuello y sus dientes deslizándose como un rastillo por su suave piel...

Ella trató de volver en sí y encararlo de nuevo, pero sentía que no podía... sólo quería abrazarlo fuertemente, pero al tratar de hacerlo se topó con la dura y fría armadura que llevaba Vegeta en ese momento. Él, dándose cuenta, se separó unos pasos de ella y en un instante se desembarazó de la armadura, que al ser liviana y muy flexible, no presentaba problemas al colocársela y cayó al suelo con un suave golpe.

Ya libre, se acercó a Bulma y tomando sus manos las acercó a su cuello e hizo que sujetara el traje azul que llevaba puesto y que tirara hacia abajo, como si le indicara que ella misma se lo quite...

Bulma titubeó un poco, pero armándose de valor, tiró del traje de batalla del saiya, que tenía propiedades elásticas para facilitar los movimientos. Nerviosa, deslizó el traje mientras él al sentir sus brazos libres, los levantó para hacérselo más fácil hasta llegar a la cintura y lo allí lo soltó. No pudo evitar temblar un poco ante su musculoso pecho, que a ella desde siempre la maravilló por lo bien construido que estaba y que se notaba más fuerte luego de los duros entrenamientos que había hecho en estos últimos días. Tenía algunas magulladuras y cicatrices, pero no eran muy notorias en la penumbra de la habitación. Tímidamente, acercó sus manos al pecho del saiya y pudo sentir sus músculos, duros como piedras, pero extrañamente suaves al tacto.

Vegeta la miraba con una leve sonrisa, le hacía gracia la curiosidad con la que lo miraba....era como si nunca le hubiese visto así. Él se quitó sus guantes y Bulma sintió sus manos de nuevo en contacto con su piel... quemando como el fuego. Comenzó a tocarla por todas partes, usando como guía la suave tela de la prenda en contacto con su cuerpo . Vegeta la sintió temblar cuando sus manos tocaron sus pechos y estremecerse al estrujar sus pezones. Con una mano, desató las cintas de la bata, haciendo que se descubriera su esbelto y perfecto cuerpo, y con un leve movimientos de sus manos, la bata resbaló suavemente por sus hombros, brazos y no paró hasta llegar hasta el suelo.

Vegeta la miró complacido y la tiró hacia él, sintiendo su piel desnuda contra la suya, para luego besar sus hombros y recorrerlos con su lengua. Bulma se sentía desfallecer bajo sus caricias y al contacto con su fuerte pecho. Él se rió suavemente y le dijo:

"¿Qué pasa, mujer?" -- dijo mirándola a los ojos con aire divertido a unos centímetros de su cara -- "Actúas como si nunca hubieras estado así conmigo..."

"Aaa...nno...es sólo que... eee...a...ha pasado tanto tiempo... desde la última vez que...." -- dijo nerviosa.

"Shhh..." -- dijo callándola al poner un dedo en sus labios -- "Si lo has olvidado... no te preocupes que yo te haré recordar..."

Luego de decirlo, el saiya acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó, primero tiernamente... pero a medida que el beso se hacía más largo... con pasión y deseo. Sin dejar de besarla, la tomó en sus brazos con un leve impulso y la depositó en la cama. Bulma paró para tomar aire y notó que él también respiraba rápidamente y la miraba intensamente con sus ojos azabaches. Vegeta volvió a rozar sus labios, para luego bajar por su cuello hasta sus pechos en donde se detuvo, delineando cada uno con su lengua, para terminar con un suave golpecito de la misma en el pezón derecho y rodeándolo con su boca, amamantó mientras que su otra mano trabajaba en el otro seno.

Ella gimió fuertemente al sentirlo... enredando sus dedos en el oscuro cabello del saiya....realmente Vegeta sabía como enloquecerla. Él pudo sentir, al dejar el pezón, el dulce sabor de la leche materna en su boca, la miró a los ojos y vio su expresión de placer en su rostro. Trazó con su lengua un camino, siguiendo por su vientre y rodeando su ombligo, hacia abajo hasta llegar a su lugar favorito y toparse con la pequeña trusa que ella llevaba. Sonriendo la tomó con sus dientes, arrancándosela con un suave y rápido tirón....

Bulma se estremeció por lo que hizo... pero a la vez....le gustó... y él arrodillándose en la cama, terminó de quitarse el traje, junto con las botas y el protector que llevaba en ese momento, para cuidarse de los golpes bajos durante las peleas.... estaba erecto y palpitaba levemente por la excitación. Él se le acercó y tomándola en sus brazos la acercó hacia él, apartó los morados mechones de su cara y le dijo con una suavidad increíble:

"Tócame...siénteme....ya no me tengas temor....quizás nunca más volvamos a tener una oportunidad como ésta..." -- le dijo con una mirada profunda en sus ojos.

Bulma lo miró... ¿éste era Vegeta?... parecía muy diferente a la primera vez que estuvo con él... tenía un aire diferente en sus ojos... antes inexpresivos ahora podía leer en ellos sus sentimientos... escondidos en lo más profundo de su alma... trataba de adivinar lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de él... quizás también sentía temor por morir... por perderla a ella. Lentamente ella acercó sus manos al pene del saiya, tocándolo suavemente y sintiendo la lisa piel al recorrerlo con sus dedos. Luego se acercó al miembro, introduciéndolo suavemente en su boca, saboreándolo con sus labios y lengua. Vegeta adoraba cuando ella le hacía eso y sentía que ya no podría contener el deseo de penetrarla inmediatamente al sentir las manos de ella estrujar su miembro. Bulma se echó boca arriba y él comenzó a acariciar sus largas piernas con sus manos, para luego seguir por las entrepiernas. Se inclinó hacia ella y con sus labios rastreó sus muslos interiores hasta llegar a su lugar más sensible. Ella alzó sus caderas para colocarse en mejor posición y él al llegar hasta sus labios, los abrió con su lengua y saboreó el interior.

Ella gimió de placer al sentirle, y más aún cuando Vegeta trazó círculos alrededor de su clítoris para luego succionarlo.... el clímax en ella llegó rápidamente y al pegarle la hizo gritar tan fuerte que terminó respirando agitada. Él la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa :

"¿Cansada tan rápido?" -- dijo con algo de languidez en su boca -- "Y eso que áun no hemos terminado..."  
Bulma escuchó sus palabras y eso era cierto... él jamás le daba una sola sacudida... vendrían más. Pensó que si esta iba a ser la última noche que pasarían juntos... tendría que ser inolvidable para ambos y ella también pondría de su parte para lograrlo. Estirando sus brazos, se aferró al cuello del guerrero y lo besó con furor hasta casi dejarlo sin aire para sorpresa de Vegeta que siempre había tomado la iniciativa en estos momentos.

"Tienes razón..." -- sonrió abriendo sus piernas -- "...Aún no hemos terminado..."

A su respuesta, el saiya sonrió de vuelta y se colocó en posición. Bulma apretó los dientes, conteniendo el dolor cuando Vegeta la penetró... lenta y profundamente. Más que dolorosos, sus empujones eran intensos y estaban enmascarados con el placer que desencadenaban en ella.

"Oh...kami..Vegeta..sigue así....sí...más rápido....sí..." -- gemía bajo su cuerpo, empapado de sudor. Él lejos de cumplir sus demandas, aminoró la velocidad y se detuvo cuando ella estaba a punto de alcanzar de nuevo el clímax. Ella golpeó la cama en frustración -- "Maldición... Vegeta... tú..."

"Estás muy impaciente por lo que veo..." -- rió el saiya entre dientes -- "Muy bien... tú lo quisiste..."

Y diciendo esto, Vegeta se sentó, colocándola de espaldas a él y usando sus caderas para ganar afluencia, se enterró en ella profundamente, dándole todo lo que tenía guardado hasta ese momento. Bulma sintió como su orgasmo le pegó salvajemente haciéndola aullar de placer y durante ese momento lo escuchó a él emitir un gemido largo y profundo cuando su orgasmo también llegó....

Ambos se desplomarón rendidos y agitados, pero sin separarse aún. Vegeta salió lentamente de ella, expulsando los sobrantes de su esperma en el proceso, mientras esperaba que su respiración se normalizara. Se tendió al lado de su mujer, que sonriendo le dijo:

"Me parece que ya recuperé la memoria..."-- le dijo ella en broma por su anterior comentario -- "Sigues siendo igual de terrible....."

"¿Lo dudabas acaso?" -- respondió acariciando la piel su brazo -- "Y eso que pudo haber salido mejor..."

Ella no respondió, sólo lo besó en la mejilla y se acurrucó en su pecho, entregándose al sueño que la estaba venciendo. Vegeta la miró un rato y al poco tiempo también se durmió.

Faltaba poco para que el sol saliera en la mañana del día del Cell Game y Vegeta se encontraba observando el horizonte a través del balcón. Ya se encontraba con su traje de combate y armadura puestos... listo para pelear. En su cabeza daban vueltas muchas cosas y sobre el futuro. Escuchó un leve quejido desde su cama y volveó a ver a Bulma que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente... qué paz había en su hermoso rostro... quería guardar esa imagen para siempre en su memoria. Se acercó en silencio a ella y apartando los mechones morados de su rostro, la besó suavemente en los labios...tan suave... que ella ni siquiera se despertó. La miró un rato más antes de marcharse con rumbo al templo de Kamisama en donde estarían todos listos para el combate. Estaba saliendo al balcón cuando escuchó unos gimoteos en el cuarto contiguo, que era el de su hijo... imperceptibles para cualquiera a esa distancia , pero audibles para él.

Flotó hacia el balcón del cuarto del niño y abrió suavemente la puerta corrediza. Trunks estaba despierto y se dio cuenta de su madrugador visitante, el cual se acercó y lo miró con una seria, pero a la vez, cálida expresión.... Trunks estiró sus manitos hacia él y le sonrió... a lo que Vegeta curvó ligeramente el labio y le dijo casi susurrando:

"Serás un chico muy fuerte... de eso estoy seguro... y sobre todo... no estarás solo..."

Trunks volvió a sonreir como comprendiendo sus palabras... a diferencia del su contraparte del futuro... él si sería afortunado de crecer con su padre.

Vegeta salió volando de la habitación de Trunks y luego de un último vistazo a su casa... a sus seres queridos... partió a toda velocidad para enfrentar el terrible destino que les esperaba ... un destino... que con la ayuda y esfuerzo de todos... no se volverá realidad.

_FIN_

Comentarios del autor : ¿Y qué fue?... ¿les gustó?... la verdad que este es mi primer fic de este tipo y con este contenido... si acaso he ofendido a alguien les pido mil disculpas. No soy mucho de escribir sobre estos temas porque a mucha gente no le gusta.... pero quería hacer algo diferente y a la vez artístico. Pero esta será la primera y última vez que escribiré sobre estos géneros. Espero que no me critiquen por esto que acaban de leer... y gracias por su tiempo.

ALONDRA.

_Notas del autor Noviembre'09: __Los comentarios que leen arriba fueron escritos por 1999, hace 10 años para ser exacta. Por costumbre no suelo borrar las notas que dejo en mis historias…..PEEEERO, quiero dejar en claro que SÍ escribí alguno que otro lemon después de éste. Así que no se preocupen…. aún tengo cabeza para estos géneros ^_^. Ja ne._


End file.
